Of Scales and Diamonds
by crystal97
Summary: Humans could never coexist with dragons. It was to hunt or be hunted for both races alike. Lucy, Fiore Kingdom's princess, had been trained her whole life to hunt them. Skilled in both the fighting and magical arts, during a dragon raid she brings one down and rather than finding a ferocious beast, she finds a handsome pink haired man bloodied and hurt. To let him live or die? NALU
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Well after watching both How to Train your Dragon movies with my friends (I don't care if I'm in college and too old for these movies lol), I got inspiration for this new story based on dragon relations with humans.

Story: Of Scales and Diamonds  
Summary: Humans could never coexist with dragons. It was by nature to hunt or be hunted for both races alike. Lucy, princess of the Fiore kingdom, had been trained her whole life to hunt them and was skilled in both the fighting and magical arts. During a dragon raid, however, she encounters one she brought down and rather than finding a ferocious beast, she found a handsome pink haired teen bloodied and hurt. To let him live or die? NALU. NatsuxLucy  
Rating: M for blood, cursing, future lemons, other minor dark themes  
Pairings: NALU, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajeevy, etc.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL

Encounter

 _Clang._ Swords clash together as pants are heard in the room. _Cling._ Another hit with the sword as two figures spar around a dungeon like room. A girl with ash blonde locks tied in a bun; a mere child of 10 years of age with cold dull brown eyes focusing on the opposite party's next move. Cuts decorate her fair skin and she's completely exhausted her eyes almost watering with the desire to rest. "Capricorn, please, I'm tired", the girl muttered still clutching the heavy metal sword in both of her tiny hands. She trembled scared of not anticipating the next attack. "We're almost done, Lucy-sama", the familiar voice of her servant Capricorn announced.

Lucy almost sighed in relief when she felt a change in the air. She gasped looking to see him right next to her, sword raised to attack. Her instincts reacted as she managed to slip her body sideways only receiving another cut to her cheek. She stumbled downwards onto her back as tears escaped her eyes. Capricorn was finally at her side throwing his sword on the floor as he leaned down to prop her up. He was a man around his thirty's with short white hair in white, gold eyes, dressed in metal armor. "Lucy-sama, please forgive me. I was just following your father's orders", he muttered sadly.

"I must be harsh with you, Lucy-sama. I can't take the idea that your life may be taken. The noble queen's life was taken if only to protect you from harm. I would not bear if your life be taken as well. Which is why I am taking your training seriously, but I think I have over done it", he bowed his head to her. The blonde child only sniffled as she wiped at her tears. "I know. I have to be strong to defeat the dragons that killed my mommy. I must be strong to protect everyone", she muttered as she regained her composure. Her father had denied her after her mother's death almost as if blaming her.

Her expression changed once more to that of determination. Ignoring her aching bones and pain from her cuts she stood up and picked up her sword firmly as she looked at Capricorn. "Come on, Capricorn. We must continue. The kingdom before anything", she remained, but Capricorn knew well that her words meant so much more. He kneeled on one knee before her, head bowed. "As you wish. My life and my loyalty forever belong to you. Even if should give my life, I care not as long as you are well and alive, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. In the name of our deceased queen, I, Sir Capricorn devote myself to you", he spoke a hand to his heart.

"Yes, now rise Sir Capricorn", Lucy commanded as their swords once again engaged for battle.

~~9 years later~~

"Hime, as requested your horse has been readied for you", a pink haired young maid informed the young woman dressed in fine silk clothing. Lucy had grown up very beautiful, her blonde locks reaching her hips and were arranged in a half bun with the lose hair curled delicately behind her. A string of diamonds rested atop her head and a blue gown dressed her body with gold designs decorating the corset top with long sleeves that hugged her shoulders and tightened around her arms that ended in a diamond shape across her hand to end at a ring on her middle finger. Her neck and shoulders bare, with the exception of a diamond necklace and the skirt of her dress flaring slightly at the waist before falling just at her feet.

Fine makeup decorated her delicate face, but yet despite the radiant beauty she had become her brown eyes held no joy or innocence as should be for a young maiden her age. She seemed distracted even as she looked out from her window to her kingdom below. "Hime?" the maid questioned her seeing distracted. Lucy looked to her startled. "Ah, yes, the horse. Thank you, Virgo", she nodded to the servant. "Hime, I only wish you would not look so glum. Before you head out, His Majesty has required your presence", Virgo mentioned. The blonde gave her a strained smile.

"I'm not glum. I just have no reason to smile at the moment with the constant dragon raids that we've been having lately. But thank you for worrying, Virgo. I shall take my leave then", she explained as Virgo grabbed a cloak also of fine material that was brown that she attached to the buttons of Lucy's dress. After a curt thanks, the princess reached the dining area were her father sat with the same uninterested expression on his face. "Your majesty, Virgo informed me you have called for me", Lucy bowed her head. "Sit darling. No need to address me so formally. I am your father", he simply directed her as he finally faced her expectantly.

Lucy coughed as tension seemed to increase. "Excuse my rudeness, father", she muttered as she took a seat across the table from him. "Much better. Anyways, as you know, Lucy, the dragon raids have continued in our kingdom much more than before. And as part of your role in the kingdom you aren't just here to be the beloved princess of the kingdom. Your role is to get rid of the threat as you have been trained for a great part of your life. My informants have told me that a horde of dragons is headed soon to the kingdom northeast of here and I want you along with your underlings to head out and get rid of them", he explained as anger seem to rise within her.

"But father I promised the guys some time off. We were supposed to have a trip today to the river to relax!" Lucy yelled outraged. "Well, you'll just have to leave that some other time", her father said obviously not interested in what she wanted. "Father, I am not just a tool! If you want me to call you 'father' then why can't you treat me like a daughter! For years, I've done nothing but fight against the dragons on your orders!" she yelled standing. "Don't you dare speak against me! I am your father and the king and you are to do as I say. If I tell you to kill the dragons, you will do as I say.", he yelled angered by his daughter's outburst.

Lucy clenched her fists holding back any more yelling. "You must be proud. You raised me to 'murder' dragons. A maiden who is supposed to be pure and docile yet you've trained a group of maidens to 'fight' for the kingdom and only two males as support. Your own daughter left to a fate of risking her life to rid of a threat the king is supposed to deal with. How immoral. What would mother think. She wouldn't have wanted this for me at all. She would have wanted my happiness", she laughed bitterly. Her father was startled by the mentioning of his deceased wife and then narrowed his eyes. "Well I wouldn't know what your mother wanted since she's not here because of you", he said before he realized the words he'd spoken.

Lucy's eyes widened at his accusation. "Lucy, I…" her father began, but she stopped him, a bitter smile plastered on her face. "No…you're right. Excuse me, your majesty. I shall get the task done at once", she spoke monotone as she swiftly exited the room to head for the stables.

~~xXXx~~

"Lu-chan, we've made preparations to head out", a blue haired young woman around Lucy's age replied. "I'm so sorry about the trip to the river, Levy. But you know how it works", Lucy sighed as she went to get on her white horse. "Don't worry about it. We don't mind if it's for your sake", Levy smiled softly as she got on her own brown horse. Levy helped the blonde replace her cloak to the black one with a cross piercing a diamond insignia on the back. She and her group had cloaks similar, they were named the Order of Holy Diamond Knights recognized for the beautiful figures that made up the group as well as their skill in battle, magic power, and ruthless strength.

They were feared throughout the kingdom for their dragon disposal numbers despite being so young. "She's right. It is nothing out of the ordinary, princess", a red headed beauty responded as she entered with a sword attached to her hip. She handed Lucy and levy their own swords which they attached to their hip as well. "Stop with the formalities, Erza. We've known each other since we were children and trained together", Lucy smiled gently as Erza also handed her a bow and arrow. "Juvia is sorry she is late!" another blue haired teen entered the scene in a scramble, fumbling with her cloak as Levy helped her giggling.

"Actually, you are just in time, Juvia", Erza grinned throwing a sword in Juvia's direction. The girl smiled catching it with ease as her and Erza finally climbed onto her horses. "Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia sighed dejected. Levy rolled her eyes holding back her laugh. "He's probably waiting for us with Loke", Erza chuckled at Juvia's cute display. Lucy sighed and motioned to the servants as they all placed the hoods onto their heads. "Open the gates", the princess motioned as her orders were complied with. The horses soon after ran out into the town as a way was cleared for them as two other horses joined their party.

"Splendid morning, my beloved princess", one of them motioned with an enamored tone of voice. From below the hood you could see strands of orange hair, emerald eyes, and a smirk. "Hello, Loke", the blonde sighed again as she looked disinterested. "You should really stop trying to seduce her. She's not into you, buddy", a chuckle was heard from the other side with a man of bluish black hair and dark blue eyes. It wasn't necessary to name him as a blue haired girl cried, "Gray-samaaa!" Juvia squealed in delight. "Well at least Juvia seems pretty into you though", Loke laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're in such high spirits to go on a mission", Lucy chuckled. "Come on, darling. This is nothing if I get to spend time with you", Loke smiled her way before a hand hit him at the back of the head. "Refrain from addressing the princess in such vulgar manner", Erza glared as he retracted nodding vigorously. Even as they rode by the subjects couldn't help but dreamily look on as they finally rode onto the fields. "We should be running into them pretty soon. We know that by horse it takes two days to travel northeast, however, we know for a fact that the speed of dragons is remarkable as they take a few hours to travel our direction", the blonde explained.

"Of course, as always, Gray and Juvia, you're priority are the fire type dragons. If you find any thunder dragons then Juvia will take over. Levy and I will be in charge of the earth and iron dragons. However no matter what, any dragon should be taken down efficiently. Celestial magic works against many dragons so Lucy you should just focus on taking down as many as you can", Erza explained. She was an expert on battle tactics and using the nature of dragons against them. "Since we're in the fields with not many brush of trees, only flat land ahead, make sure not to remain in a group and if escape is needed aim to get away in separate directions to catch them off guard", Levy exclaimed as she scribbled some notes carefully while still riding full force on her horse.

Levy was the brains of the group. She came up with tactics based on their environment and how many enemies they had to face. She was the in the moment planner as well. If they were in a rough situation, Levy could come up with a plan of escape or an efficient way to use their strengths in battle. Gray and Juvia were known to be the best tagged team when it came to water and ice magic. They complimented each other splendidly, and as for Loke his brute strength was a legend as well as his magic. Lucy kept the group together. She had great leadership and she the most skilled out of all of them with a sword and the bow and arrow, but her magic was extremely rare and she was one out of three people in the world to be able to use celestial magic.

Her mother had been one, but now only Lucy remained along with another girl she knew only her name. "I see them!" Gray shouted. "Alright, remember the formation Levy gave us!" Lucy yelled as they all nodded. They went in separate directions as the dragons seemed off today. They seemed more organized in a way and one of them seemed to be a leader of sorts and when its mouth opened to release flames they seemed different. Lucy had a bad feeling about this specific horde and she tried keeping an eye on Gray and Juvia who would surely face this one. Loke stood on his horse as his fists ignited with a bright light. Two dragons neared him as he jump and clung to one of their necks.

With a swift and graceful movement he managed to throw it to the ground before he shot his a ray of light at the other causing it to stumble to the ground as well. Lucy only saw as he retracted his sword and cleanly killed both quickly. Levy simply summoned poisonous gas through the use of her script magic as she trapped three of them in a shell full of it. They fell limp to the ground. Lucy finally found three dragons on her tail. She steered her horse to slow down only slightly as she pulled out three arrows that were made of iron and dragon claws, which were the only ones that could kill a dragon in one shot, and positioned them on her bow and shot them.

"Levy, now!" Lucy yelled as Levy wrote the word 'Fire'. The arrows ignited on fire as they pierced right into the hearts of the three dragons who fell immediately. Erza had left her horse and her magic was one that allowed her to switch both weapons and armor. She had a black armor, one of her strongest and slashed with ease at many of the dragons that came their way. "Alright, I want all of you to be extra careful with the only flame breathing one there. It seems different than the others", Lucy huffed as sweat began to fall down her face. Smudges of black were plastered on all of their faces as the smoke and dirt floated in the air. Juvia had frozen the wings of two dragons as Gray used boiling water to attack the one who breathed fire, but he was stunned when he saw it was not affected and the flames almost reached him if he hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Gray!" Lucy called out in fear as she led the others against their formation to help. The only one left was the one who almost killed the ice mage anyways, but Lucy stared as it gave louder roars. It almost seemed to be crying out in despair and anger, but she shook her head trying to pry those thoughts away. Levy tried to summon ice to join Juvia and Gray in their struggle as well as Erza and Loke who headed straight for the dragon. The flames were so strong that the water and ice dissipated as if nothing and one roar blew them away as the mages on the ground flew back harshly. Erza thought her armor could withstand the flames but it only broke it into tiny pieces as she look horrified as she was thrown to the ground burns on her body as well as Loke who almost took a direct hit by the flames.

Lucy's couldn't believe her eyes seeing her friends thrown aside so easily. The dragon seemed to be charging a relatively large ball of fire that he'd shoot and Lucy wasn't going to risk losing her best friends just like she'd lost her mother who had also been killed by the flames of a dragon. She galloped faster taking a single arrow to her bow. "I summon the power of the spirits of the stars. Grant me the power of your light to defeat my enemies. I, Lucy Heartfilia, desire your strength", she called quickly as a yellow orb of light glowed at the end of her arrow.

The dragon shot its magic and Lucy released her arrow straight at the fire which led to a great explosion. The force threw her off the horse as she saw the beast land in a nearby forest of trees. Her horse stopped almost immediately sensing his master had fallen and neared her. Lucy's dress had torn immensely and her face and legs were full of fresh cuts. "Alright, Plue, get me to that forest quickly", she huffed holding onto her horse once more. Plue neighed almost in protest but followed through with her command as he rushed over. Lucy glanced at her friends as she saw them breathing. "I have to make sure I finished it off", she muttered to herself.

She made sure to leave Plue at the edge as she entered by herself with only her sword at hand. She looked around finding a line of smoke from further in the forest and followed it casually. She froze seeing the red scales come into view and the tale, but as she almost decided to go for the kill a bright red glow engulfed the creature as Lucy stepped around the tree only to find the beast nowhere in sight. She gasped when in its place was a man looking around 20 years of age. The most noticeable feature was his pink hair in spikes. He was very handsome and looked to be wearing extremely fine clothing, but he looked completely battered and weak and was bleeding immensely.

He's a dragon? Horror was the only thing Lucy felt at that moment. But it was a dragon before, right? She raised her sword deciding she would give the finishing blow, but in the end she dropped it at her side. Her eyes filled with tears as the realization dawned on her. She really was a murderer. All this time and all those dragons she had killed, they were all people? She felt disgust as she looked at her bloodied hands. She sobbed suddenly as she felt she was just as bad as the dragon who took her mother's life away. She had killed so many more of them. She wiped her tears furiously as she heard yells from nearby. "Lucy!"

Many times, her name was called as she hurried to the handsome man on the floor. How would she explain what happened to the dragon. "Lucy, here you are!" Levy sighed in relief as she ran to her, but was shocked by the man Lucy was holding up. "Who is he?! Poor guy!" she yelped worriedly. "I don't know! He must have been traveling or something and he got caught up on our fight", Lucy lied. Gray and Loke ran in, propping Erza cautiously and were followed by Juvia. "Okay, our mission is over. The dragon managed to escape, but our priority is tending to all of your wounds and this man", Lucy explained to them. "Wait, he's a complete stranger! We can't just bring him back!" Gray argued. "I just gave my orders, Gray. We'll be tending to this man and that is final. He was a victim to our fight here", Lucy deadpanned.

Gray held back a retort as he nodded with no more complaints. "I'll carry him back as the one with the least injuries", she stated as she whistled for Plue. With no more words they all retrieved their horses as Loke helped Lucy get the unconscious man onto her horse. "Are you sure about this?" Loke questioned her seriously. Lucy seemed more annoyed if possible. "What is so wrong about tending to a hurt civilian, Loke. Is there a problem to how I choose to handle the situation?" she questioned him sternly. "No, none at all. I just find it strange for a guy in such fine garment could have ended up in this forest when the dragons attacked", Loke explained. "Well that is a question for later, no?" she tried to ease him away from the subject.

As they rode along, the blonde couldn't help, but look at the man's face. He looked unable to commit such acts as killing. She had so many questions now. If they were people, why attack their kingdom? There was still so many questions about dragons and now that she saw one turn into a human, she was now questioning the whole reason they fought against dragons. Had one really taken her mother's life? And who was this handsome stranger? And what was his purpose for heading to their kingdom? "Are you alright, Lucy?" Levy questioned her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the glances of her best friends on her.

"Uh, of course. I was out of it for a bit. But I'll tell all of you now. My father is not to know that we bring this man in. I will tend to him for questioning later. No further comments, this is my order and it is absolute", Lucy commanded. She did not mean to use her title to command her friends, but if she wanted to get something out of this man, she didn't need anyone to interfere.

Crystal: Well here's my new story and please tell me if you guys like it. Right now I'm still working on updating my other stories, but it will still take me some time. I beg of you not to review on my stories to ask about any of the other stories I have posted. Honestly that's just discouraging and makes me feel like you don't care about the story you review on. Anyways, review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Well here's another installment of scales and diamonds. I've tried drawing how I imagine the characters to look if you guys want to see them on my tumblr ask me! I'm a terrible artist lol which is why I write instead, but I tried to give you guys the best drawing on how they look.

 **Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy**

The enemy

 _Fire everywhere. Like a crimson painting of a sunset. Everything burning to the ground like it was merely made of plastic, burned to a crisp and unrecognizable. The last memory before everything collapsed before me._

 _"Lucy!" a soft voice called out into a room filled of pink and stuffed animals. A woman entered the room, soft brown eyes and sunshine yellow locks tied in an elegant bun. She smiled fondly at seeing a young 7 year old girl playing animatedly with a brown haired doll. "Lucy, my darling, here you are", the woman chuckled at seeing Lucy shift her gaze towards her, a bright smiled illuminating her face. "Momma Layla!" Lucy chirped running from her spot to hug the blonde woman._

 _Layla picked the child up nuzzling her nose on her cheek. "Oh my little girl! It is time for bed", Layla hummed as Lucy gave a whine of protest. "Don't worry. I'll tell you a story about this fairy I met once", the blonde winked as she tucked in the child in her arms into her bed. "You met a fairy?!" Lucy hummed in awe. "Yes, and she was the kindest fairy of all. She was a fairy princess and she was beautiful. Her name was Mavis. I was just a little girl when I met her. I got lost in the woods because I was sad that my parents were not happy and I fell and cried because I thought I would never see my parents again. She appeared before me and she told me that when I grew up I would have a life full of joy and that I would find my greatest happiness", she explained to the blonde child whose eyes continued to sparkle in interest._

 _"Did she have big wings?" Lucy asked curiously. "She did and a tail too. They say that when you meet a fairy, you are guaranteed to live happily for the rest of your life, and this fairy said she could see into my heart and said I deserved happiness and I would get it if I believed in love. She smiled at me and before I knew it, she disappeared in a warm light and then I somehow found my way back to my parents", Layla explained with a gentle smile. "Wow, mommy, do you think I'll ever meet a fairy like Mavis?" Lucy questioned innocently. Layla laughed softly leaning to kiss her forehead._

 _"Of course, all you have to do is believe and love, Lucy. I'm sure the fairy will one day come to bring you happiness as well. Here, she gave me this and now it's yours. It's a fairy in a crystal", the woman smiled as she place a small necklace with crystal stone with a small insignia inside around her daughter's neck. "Okay! I promise I'll find her one day and thank her for making mommy happy!" Lucy inquired determined as Layla's eyes widened in surprise before she grinned. "You are a good child, Lucy. Now go to sleep my darling", Layla tapped her nose as Lucy nodded and sank in her pillow. Layla walked to the door glancing at her daughter with a hopeful look as she exited._

 _But the fairy lied. She took away my mother's happiness. The fairy maybe deemed me unworthy of being happy and she took that away from me too. Everything around me fell, turning into nothing more but mere ash._

 _"Mommy, I'm scared!" Lucy cried as she clutched to the skirt of her mother's gown. The dragons had suddenly attacked them and the castle had been engulfed in burning flames. "Layla! Lucy!" a man's voice called out. "Jude, my love, we're here!" Layla called out. A man with dirty blonde hair stepped in with a look of relief as she took both of them in a strong hug. He led them quickly out of the castle with the help of their most loyal holy knight, Capricorn. However, before they were out of the castle little Lucy realized she'd dropped her necklace in her room._

 _"Oh no! My necklace is still inside!" she cried as she released her mother and ran back inside the castle. "Lucy, no!" Layla cried as she ran back with the horrified yells of Jude. Lucy ran into her room smiling when she saw the glittering crystal just at the foot of her bed. She clutched it onto her heart as she was going to run back out but a pillar made of wood began to fall towards her. Her eyes widened immensely as she closed her eyes shut expecting it to hit, but being pushed out of the way. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her mother holding the pillar away from her. "Momma!" she cried._

 _Blood began to run down Layla's face as she went to pull Lucy into her arms. "You're alright now. Let's go, sweetie", she huffed as she led her out into the fire engulfed hallways. The smoke clouded their path as they tried not to trip on the wood. A rumble was heard and before they even processed what was going on another pillar of wood fell straight onto Layla's legs. She screamed in pain as Lucy helplessly leaned down. "Lucy, I need you to run out of here", Layla anxiously ordered her. "I can't leave you, mommy!" the blonde cried. "Queen Layla! Princess Lucy!" Capricorn's voice could be heard. "Capricorn!" Layla yelled as he showed up shocked._

 _"Take Lucy and get out of here at once", Layla commanded. "But Queen! I cannot leave you!" Capricorn began to protest, but the blonde woman interrupted him. "You must! Lucy, is the future of this kingdom! If you don't we'll all die, and my sacrifice will have been in vain. My time has come!" Layla inquired as Capricorn stood there not knowing what to do. "Live Lucy. Live and grow up… Become the person you want to be… don't let your life fill with sorrow at my departure", she muttered weakly._

 _Before he knew it, Capricorn picked up Lucy and began to run, tears at his eyes. "Momma! No!" Lucy cried. Layla smiled gently at their departing forms. "I will always be with you, my sweet little Lucy. I love you more than anything in this world…You were and forever will be my greatest happiness", she called out as Lucy's eyes widened and tears poured down her face. The last thing she saw and heard was her mother's smiling face and the words: "Be strong for mommy, okay? Good bye, my Lucy."_

~~xXXx~~

"MOM!" Lucy yelled as she sat up to find herself in her bed bandaged with her friends surrounding her with worried looks on their faces. She placed a hand at her face feeling the tears on her cheeks. The same nightmare she'd been having since she could remember. It was forever haunting her. "Lu-chan, you're crying", Levy motioned. "I'm fine. But that's not important. Where am I and where is the man I brought back?" Lucy asked wiping the remnant of her tears. "As requested, we've kept him in secret in the room right next to yours", Gray informed her.

Lucy stood up quickly, regardless of the protest of her friends. "Lucy, you are straining yourself", Erza called out. "I'm fine, Erza. You are the strongest out of all of us, but you took the greatest hit of that dragon. You should be the on resting along with you, Loke", Lucy crossed her arms. I'll be back once I get some information from this man", Lucy informed them as she crossed to exit into the hallways. She felt her heart rate increasing and she felt nervous. Those flames from that dragon were so familiar and scary and something about confronting him made her tremble slightly. But she would never forgive the dragons. She would rid of them even if it so happened that they were human. Or at least that's what she thought until she entered the room and saw the poor state the man found himself in.

As she entered, she found that he was awake and her eyes widened as she noticed his eyes. They were a bright emerald and flickered yellow slightly before returning to normal. He seemed confused, yet cautious. And he had a good reason to be cautious as Lucy shoved the door closed and pulled her sword aiming it just a bit before his neck. "Speak! What the hell are you!" she demanded furiously. The man's eyes widened and he sighed. "You saw it, didn't you?" he questioned casually as Lucy retracted with the fact that he spoke. She felt sort of stupid as he did look human, after all.

"So you're telling me that fire breathing pest was you?" she questioned. "I'm not a pest, lady. But yes, I am that dragon", he spat back not liking her tone of voice. "Anyways, did my dad hired you or something? Did he imprison another human maid?" he questioned bored. Lucy smiled and broke out in laughter. "You think you're in your cave or something? Listen here. I am Princess Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Fiore Kingdom and you, dragon, are my prisoner", she informed him as he seemed to recall something with horror.

"You and your stupid human companions murdered my friends!" he yelled angrily. Lucy was taken aback by his outburst that she dropped her sword, but he had immediately regretted his sudden movements that sent pain throughout his body. "You were going to attack our kingdom!" Lucy defended herself. "You idiot! We weren't going towards your kingdom! We were going to visit my mother's grave!" he yelled as his voice slightly cracked. Lucy paled. His mother's grave? He grunted slightly as he laid back from the wounds he had looking away from her.

He didn't seem dangerous in the state he was in and so she pulled a chair next to his bed a saddened expression suddenly appearing on her face. "Why?" she muttered. He looked at her confused, and was taken aback by the sadness she was radiating and she finally saw his face clearly. The scar on his cheek his slanted eyes, the earring on his ear and one of them on the left had a long gold rod hanging from his lobe. She finally noticed the gold band around his head.

"Why what?" he spoke also looking at her face closely. "Why did your kind attack my kingdom and kill my mother?" she muttered. He seemed confused and in shock at her question. His face seemed bitter as if recalling the moment. "Because…I don't know or at least I'm not entirely sure anymore. My father said, that an army of your own kind attacked and killed my mother and then began to hunt us down for no reason", he muttered back. "That can't be right. We attacked you because you dragons attacked us first", Lucy informed him. "Well I know as much as you do. Something doesn't add up. I can assure you that we did not attack you for any other reason than our belief of the sudden hostility of your kind", he inquired.

"Who are you?" Lucy finally questioned him. "I'm Prince Natsu Dragneel. Prince of the dragon kingdom of Alvarez. And in the honor of my kingdom I tell you we did not send any of our troops to attack your kingdom until you started attacking our own. We lived the rest of our live in our defense for the most part", he said genuinely and she could tell he wasn't lying. The blonde stood up from her chair beginning to have doubts. 'Something is definitely not right, but I can't trust this man either', Lucy thought as she rubbed her temples. "How can I be sure you're not lying?" she asked him. "Let me prove it to you", Natsu said simply. She turned away contemplating the potential consequences of letting him have his way, but after a brief pause, the blonde accepted his request. "Alright, fine. But you will not reveal your identity to anyone. I'm risking letting you stay here", the blonde deadpanned.

She saw him suddenly smile and for some strange reason, she found it endearing. "Alright, Lucy", he grinned and she blushed at the informality in which he spoke her name. "I-I still don't t-trust you, though. And I still hate you and your kind until you prove you aren't the reason my mother's dead", she explained as she went up to him. She stomped towards his bed and gently grabbed his gold earring and whispered an enchantment. The glow dissipated from the earring. "What did you do?" he asked. She smiled smugly at him. "Why I only repressed your transformation magic. You won't be able to turn into a dragon unless I take that spell off", she explained as his face seemed horrified. "I mean you can do magic regardless, no?" she sighed heavily slightly amused. "Of course I can. It's not like we're always dragons or live in caves, weirdo", he said a matter-of-factly.

She turned away slightly a blush on her cheeks. "Whatever, that doesn't matter. As soon as you recover I expect you to begin proving the worthiness of your word. I expect answers quickly or else I really will kill you", she said sternly. "As you wish, your highness", he mocked bow from his position on the bed. He wasn't taking her seriously, but why did she feel so calm about everything? She had the prince in her hands. The son of the murderer who had been sending his troops to kill her people. He could simply use him against the King of Alvarez. She only assumed that somehow she wanted to believe what he was saying to her. Could it be because he understood the pain of losing his mother like she did?

Whatever the reason, all she wanted more than anything was to know who could have possibly been involved in a potential scheme to get both kingdoms against each other? If of course, Natsu was telling the truth, then someone was trying to get them at each other's throats. But for what reason and why?

 **Crystal: Decided to keep this chapter short since I've been trying to keep a steady pace with my other stories and now that I have lots of free time for the summer I'll try updating more often**


End file.
